resident ale
by slenderwomen Phantomhive
Summary: ale decia que su vida era aburrida, y las aventuras no estaban en ella, un dia entrara en RE, y vivira la aventura de su vida


**Que tal xD! Bueno amigos me eh inspirado a hacer un loco sobre que quede atrapada en el primer juego de resident evil porque un viejo loco me vendió la colección completa XD, bueno no daré spoiler, léanlo y ya -.-**

**Esta historia no me pertenece, es de capcom, solo yo me pertenezco (que entupido sonó eso -_-u) y bueno parte de la historia n.n**

**Capitulo 1**

**¡¿Qué coño hago aquí?**

**Abrí mis ojos lentamente observando a mi amigo Gabriel, puyándome la cara con su dedo.**

**- ¿estas despierta Alejandra? – pregunto.**

**- no, solo me gusta dormir con los ojos abierto – dije con ironía.**

**- te volviste a quedar dormida en clases de mate, el profe no se esforzó en despertarte.**

**- ¿y crees que me importa? Además que haces aquí, tu no tienes clases en quinto año! – dije, si olvide mencionar que el tiene 16 y yo trece.**

**- ya traqui loca, además salí temprano, venia para decirte que te vinieron a buscar – dijo haciendo una seña a la puerta.**

**- mierda! Si mi mama se entera no me comprara el REremake, tengo que salir rápido para que nadie le avise – dije tomando mi bolso y corriendo a la salida del Cole.**

**al llegar por suerte no había nadie y corrí como si no hubiera un mañana, entre en el carro de mi mama, y ella muy tranquila arranco, me había salvado, y por fin tendría el REremake, ya lo había jugado, pero lo extrañaba.**

**Ya en la calle del hambre (calle donde hay puestos de venta de carne, hot dog, videojuegos, películas, música y todo por piratería :D) fuimos a la primera tienda donde mas compraba juegos, G-Land, adoraba esa tienda, todo juego que compraba hay salía perfecto, pero cuando lo pedí me dijeron que se les había agotado.**

**Mi mama me aviso para que esperara mientras buscaba el carro, yo esperaría viendo algunos de los juegos que tenían afuera.**

**- oye niña – escuche una voz que me llamaba, se oía bastante tranquila, no era de esas misteriosas si no que estaba tranquila, voltee y vi un hombre con un gran bolso en su espalda, fruncí el seño y me acerque un poco.**

**-ahm si? – dije extrañada.**

**- escuche que quieres resident evil remake.**

**- si, y?.**

**- bueno te lo puedo vender, pero te hare una prueba – dijo apuntándome.**

**- bien, pruébeme – dije.**

**- que hacían los STARS alfa en el bosque airklay? – me pregunto.**

**- ps, pan comido, obviamente estaban hay para buscar al STARS bravo y continuar la investigación.**

**- y que tenían que investigar?.**

**- los asesinatos caníbales que había en la ciudad, producto de los zombies.**

**- ahm, nada mal, me gusta vender juegos a verdaderos fanáticos, una ultima prueba.**

**- okis.**

**- que opinarías estar en el juego? – me dijo.**

**- seria un sueño, pero obviamente es imposible, mi opinión seria que, la vida para mi es un aburrimiento, y tener una aventura aunque sea una vez seria genial – dije bastante entusiasmada.**

**- si, seria genial, y bastante imposible que pasara, pero bueno, puedes jugarlo es algo, no? – me dijo sacando un paquete de juegos de uno de los bolsillos del bolso.**

**- espere un segundo, yo solo quería el REremake – dije mientras me daba la colección completa de resident evil, con RE 0, 1, 2, 3, CV, 4, 5, UC y DC – ya yo termine la mayoría de estos, ecepto el cinco por que es una mierda.**

**- no te preocupes, estas son ediciones especiales – dijo.**

**- pero cuanto me costara, aquí hay juegos para PC, PS2, wii y PS3, tiene suerte que tengo todos, pero los de ps3 me costaran mas – dije algo preocupada.**

**- tómalo como un obsequio de mi parte, por tan buen fan – dijo – ah una cosita, cuando vayas a jugar el RE 3 y 2 para PC, recuerda instalar los dos.**

**- vaya, enserio muchas gracias! .**

**Cuando el tipo de extraña apariencia se marcho, llego mi mama en su carro, le conté lo que sucedió, y me tomo por loca y que los juegos no serian seguros si me los dio gratis, de nuevo con su desconfianza a la humanidad, era siempre lo mismo.**

**Cuando llegamos a casa, mi mama recibió una llamada y llego a mi cuarto enojada, diciendo de por que me había quedado dormida en clases de mate, de nuevo la charla de " puedes hacer algo mejor que eso, eres listas, pero eres muy floja" entre otras palabras comunes que me ladillaban, mi mama me dio el permiso de seguir jugando solo hasta las nueve, cosa que me sacaba la piedra ya que era viernes, y quería quedarme hasta tarde a dormir, por suerte mi mama se quedo dormida y pude jugar un poco mas, hasta que ella se despertó como a las 11:45 PM.**

**- ALEJANDRA! Ya duérmete, te dije que solo podías jugar hasta las nueve, por que no me haces caso! – me grito desde su cuarto.**

**Obstinada apague el wii después de un buen rato de resident evil, me quede dormida.**

**Al cabo de un rato empecé asentir frío.**

**- ahm, el aire esta muy frío – dije sin percatarme de que – un segundo yo no tengo aire, solo un ventilador.**

**Me senté en la cama restregándome los ojos, me sentí rara, al retirar mis manos de mis ojos observe la habitación donde estaba, era una linda habitación, muy bien decorada, me extrañe, y me levante observe por la ventana un tétrico y frío bosque.**

**- ¿donde cojones estoy? – dije bastante preocupada.**

**Percatándome, me sentí mas alta, observe mi cuerpo y vi unas grandes pelotas en mi ropa – ¿¡pero que coñ…?, las tengo grandes, pero no tanto – dije tapándolas, seguí contemplando mi cuerpo, mis muslos eran igual, pero era, como todos decían cuando iba a ser grande, sexy, parecía de 17, bueno, creo que tenia 17, observe mi atuendo, llevaba mi atuendo favorito, una franelilla con escote, roja con estampado de una calavera, mi yeans negro con tirantes, mi cinturón grueso enzima de los tirantes, una cadena sostenida por el yeans, mi joyería rockera de púas, y unos botines negros de "ROXY", observe y tenia algo nuevo, unos guantes sin dedos de motociclista, adoraba esos tipos de guantes, había dado lo que fuera por tenerlos.**

**Con una sonrisa me dispuse a salir pero escuche un tintineo y observe mis placas de umbrella en mi cuello "oh, que raro, se me había olvidado que lo tenia"**

**Continúe, al salir encontré, con una estancia cuadrada, en el piso note unas masetas con una mata roja y verde.**

**- jajajaja, esto es tan familiar – dije acercándome, tome la maseta pero antes de ver que era, escuche algo raro afuera, como un gemido, la piel se me puso de gallina, y voltee a la mata, la tome de raíz, y busque donde ponerla y me sorprendí al ver que tenia una mochila amarrada a mi cinturón, y la guarde "precaución" pensé, al guardarlo sentí un librito en la mochila, lo saque y decía, "manual sobreviviente, WTF!" pensé, al abrirlo decía "resident evil archivos: resident evil (manual de juego)!, esto no puede ser posible, ¿¡estoy soñando?, AAUUU! No, no lo estoy" pensé, estaba teniendo una serie de emociones, miedo, emoción, ladilla…, respire hondo y empecé a leer.**

**Manual de juego**

**Armas:**

**Solo dispondrá de una arma que es una 9mm**

**En el camino ira obteniendo múltiples armas de fuego como blancas**

**Control:**

**Su cámara será de 3° persona**

**Tendrá movimientos libres como sus compañeros, ecepto al disparar**

**Compañeros:**

**Comenzara sin compañero, pero su primer compañero será Chris **

**Objetos:**

**Podrá revisar los objetos fácilmente**

**Habilidad:**

**Su habilidad es escapar de los zombies fácilmente**

**Arma especial:**

**Usted dispone solo de un tubo**

"**un tubo, no mames y donde esta?" me dije, al voltear lo vi tirado en el suelo junto "debo prestar mas atención", tome el tubo y guarde el manual, y me supuse a salir, observe afuera y no vi a nadie, trague saliva y termine de salir, observe la zona, un largo pasillo con una ventana justo afrente de la puerta, no vi que había en el fondo de mi lado derecho y fui al izquierdo, observe una escalera en L, observe el zombie abajo y me dio pálida del miedo, continúe adelante, el pasillo continuaba en L, había una puerta antes del cruce, sabia que esa puerta no se habría de este lado, continúe y al dar el cruce un lindo zombie me esperaba hay, trague saliva y me dispuse a esquivarlo, corrí hacia el y me agache a su lado y continúe corriendo, me acerque a la puerta, y lo que no me esperaba era que todo se puso oscuro y lo único que había era la puerta la abrí, y me encontré en donde sabia que estaría, continúe mi camino, algo aturdida por todo aquello. Llegue a la puerta donde se llega al vestíbulo, rogué por que los STARS no andarán por hay, si no tendría que ver al capitán, de inmediato me pegaría un tiro, y hablando de tiros, el manual me había dicho que dispondría también de una 9mm, mire mis cosas, al parecer no tenia nada, de pronto a me lo darían o lo conseguiría. Trague saliva, y abrí la puerta, observe y con suerte no había nadie, ya debieron dispersarse, pero para revisar, me dirigí al comedor y fui al pasillo del primer zombie.**

**Entre sin ver mucho, solo el asqueroso olor de carne putrefacta "que asco" pensé mientras me tapaba la nariz, camine donde estaba el cuerpo de Kenneth, pero en vez de eso, me encontré con un zombie, que se lo comía, quería decir que los STARS no estaban allí, aun. Di un paso atrás, y mi torpeza me gano, ya que caí con el trasero, el zombie se levanto acercándose a mi, el putrefacto olor se apodero de mi nariz, y el horror de mi cuerpo igual, haciendo que soltara un grito, me cubrí la cabeza, y vi al zombie acercarse mas a mi, no podía racionar, tenia que actuar, pero no podía, el zombie ya enzima mío, se dejo caer, pero antes de llegar a mi, con suma velocidad saque el tubo y se lo clave en la cabeza, la sangre corrió en mi, y deje que cayera junto a mi, observe el tuvo, seguía algo asustada, pero, al parecer mi reflejo involuntario de auto defensa me había salvado una vez mas, solté un suspiro, y me levante cuidadosamente, todavía con el tubo en mano, incapaz de soltarlo, observe el cuerpo de Kenneth, y mire el cuerpo del zombie, en eso racione, si alguno de los STARS llegaba, me culparían por suicido a un policía y… un civil, pero, tampoco lucia de haber matado a alguien, en eso vi, varios vidrios rotos, tome uno y me observe, "OH POR DIOS!" estaba manchada de la sangre del zombie, "puto ascooo!" pensé, mi cara estaba cubierta casi completamente de sangre, y mi ropa de igual forma, oí unos pasos y el miedo me volvió a consumir, rápidamente solté el vidrio y corrí a la puerta que quedaba al final, la cerré rápidamente y sin mucho escándalo, di un suspiro y continúe mi camino, observe la jaula donde había unas balas, las cogi y de igual forma cogi una de las hierbas, y note que justo alado de estas, había una 9mm, con brillo en los ojos los tome, casi grito de la emoción, continúe sin prestar atención al cuerpo del zombie que ya hacia en un rincón, sabia que no se levantaría, subí las escaleras y entre al pasillo, y recordé que había un zombie allí, retrocedí y me dirigí de nuevo, al apenas salir escuche la puerta abrirse, era alguno de los STARS, lo sabia, pero tenia que tomar esto bien, no podía negar de manera entupida, el echo de que yo mate a alguien, eso seria entupido y me delataría, respire hondo y baje rápidamente las escaleras, corrí y me oculte justo alado del pasillo donde entraba, rogando por que no fuera el capitán, ósea Wesker, aquel tipo me causaba un terror, pero era una fangirls, definitivo yo era muy distinta a cualquier chica, observe una figura que pareció no notar mi presencia, muy normal de las personas, nunca me notaban, era un chico, mejor dicho, era Chris, dio un suspiro en mi interior, respire hondo lo que hizo que este volteara y me apuntara, trate de no mostrar emociones, Chris me observo y vio mi atuendo y mi pinta.**

**- ¿Quién eres? – pegunto.**

**La única estupidez que me pasó por la cabeza es lo cual atractivo que era, de inmediato retire ese pensamiento, no podía pensar en tonterías como esas.**

**- yo soy al…Alice, si Alice Coswel – dije sin decir mi real nombre, no estaba muy segura de decirlo, así que ese nombre no estaba tan mal.**

**- ajam, y me puedes decir por que estas llena de sangre? – dijo sin dejar de apuntarme.**

"**mierda! Nunca vieron el primer zombie, espero que esto no dañe nada" pensé, lo cual hizo que el zombie se levantara detrás de mí y saltara justo a mi, haciendo que Chris retrocediera un poco, este alzo el arma para dispararle a mi atacante, pero inmediato saque mi 9mm y apunte su cabeza, y sin vacilar di un tiro certero, haciendo que cayera al piso y se bañara en su charco de sangre, pero igual me había manchado a mi "por dios!, estos de los STARS no se haban manchado en todo el puto juego, mientras que yo me estoy hasta cepillando los dientes con su sangre!" me limpie, y Chris se acerco a mi.**

**- vaya, vaya, nada mal –dijo este observando el cuerpo – y ya que al parecer sabes bastante de estas cosas, me podrías decir que es?.**

**- son zombies – dije con tono frío – son productos de… - no, no podía decirles eso, tenían que averiguarlo por si solos – de algún brote químico – dije burlonamente.**

**- claro… te creeré, bueno Alice, yo soy Chris Redfield – dijo dándome la mano – miembro del STARS alfa.**

**- súper, los STARS están aquí – dije con ironía.**

**- bueno, supongo que tendré que informarle esto a mi capitán sobre que te encontré, y sobre esto – dijo apuntando al cuerpo.**

**- bien como quieras – dije volviendo al pasillo.**

**- hey espera!, lo mejor es que vengas conmigo- dijo tomándome el brazo, al tomarme el brazo, observe que miraba algo en mi pecho al bajar la mirada, me puse blanca del miedo, eran mis placa de umbrella, con acceso y todo, trate de no parecer nerviosa y le mire – un segundo… trabajas para umbrella? – me pregunto.**

**- yo… - no me quedaba mas remedio que decir que si, no le iba a decir que los compre en Amazon de la famosa saga de Resident Evil, aparte de que parecería loca – si, trabajo allí – me solté. **

**- bueno, no ibas a ir con tu capitán? – dije con un gesto.**

**Por lo que parecía, había cambiado la historia, o eso es lo que creía, espero que Wesker si se halla llevado a jill.**

**Bueno amigos, espero les haya gustado este loco fic n_n, por que en verdad esta muy Frisi ¬¬, en fin, dejen reviews plis y pronto el cap 2**


End file.
